


An Odd Way to Find Yourself

by Amelia Abernathy (authr2b)



Series: Yumikuri Five Prompt Challenge [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demon Hunters, F/F, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4726934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authr2b/pseuds/Amelia%20Abernathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ymir tries to drag her friends along to use as bait for a succubus, but things don't quite go as planned...</p><p>Prompt 2/5 of Yumikuri challenge</p><p>Note: Continuation of "More Human Than Not" but it's not necessary to read it first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Odd Way to Find Yourself

Ymir bounded up the steps, Jean following after her, and knocked once on the door before unlocking it and throwing it open. 

Armin looked up from where he lazed on the couch and grimaced. "Yes?"

"Get your sulking ass off the couch." 

"I'm not sulking." 

"Yes you are. Eren's out of town for a couple weeks and you're acting like he left you. Now come on, we're taking you on a hunt." She said, pulling a large jacket off a hook on the wall. 

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Armin asked as she tossed it over to him. "A half demon killing demons?" 

"You won't be killing it. I just want you to get out of the apartment and I want to use you as bait." Ymir said with a malicious grin. Armin looked over her shoulder at Jean who now stood behind her. 

"And you're going to let her do it?" He asked. Jean sighed. 

"I'm bait too." 

 

An hour later they were wandering around downtown with Ymir leading the way, the two boys following along grumpily. 

"What are we even looking for?" Armin asked. Ymir looked over her shoulder. 

"A dangerous demon whose powers are useless against women." 

Armin rolled his eyes. "So we're going after an awkward teenage male demon?" 

"Is that even a thing?" Jean asked as a small young woman slid out of a nearby chair and smiled at the group. 

Ymir and Jean's mouths fell open as the three stared at her cropped tank top and booty shorts paired with fishnet stockings and a star shapped naval ring. 

"Hi," she purred, "how are you two doing today." Armin rolled his eyes as his two companions flapped their mouths uselessly

"Aw, are you shy?" She asked, sliding up to Ymir, whose dark skin was starting to deepen in color with the blood rushing to her face. "My name's Krista, what's yours?" She looked between Jean and Ymir expectantly. 

"Uh" and "Um" were all the two were able to manage. "Oh, you poor things, you are shy. Tell you what, let's find a bar and loosen you two up a little bit so that we can have a conversation."

"Could you not?" Armin asked, peeking around Ymir so that Krista could see him. She looked over, squinted, then smiled widely. 

"OH MY GOSH!" She gushed, rushing over to him and throwing her arms around him. "I HAVEN'T SEE. YOU IN FOREVER!" 

Her thrall on the two hunters broke and they blinked rapidly and stared at the two short blondes. 

"Yeah, what's it been? Two years?" He asked. Krista pulled away and places her hands on her hips. 

"More like three! What happened to you? I go to Chicago to take care of some business with my father and I come back and hear that you disappeared after an encounter with a hunter!" Armin shrugged. 

"Long story short, he gave me a place to stay during the winter and now we're dating." Krista's face lit up. 

"OH MY GOSH MY LITTLE BABY IS ALL GROWN UP!" 

"What the fuck?" Jean asked. Armin smiled. 

"Krista kind of raised me after my mom dumped me here." The two hunters mouths fell open. 

"Yeah, I'm a bit older than I look." She said, winking at them. "Perks of being a half-demon, I guess. Though I wish I'd gotten the cool horns and shit that he's got instead of my father's incubui genes. Instead I'm just, well, horny." Armin rolled his eyes. 

"Sure. Because nothing is better than wearing a hoodie in the middle of summer." 

"Touché. Ooh! I see a rich looking old fart across the way, I'm gonna see if I can squeeze some money out of him." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Don't be a stranger! Come visit me sometime soon!" She instructed before dashing across the street. 

"What the fuck?" Jean asked after a moment. "You were raised by that?" 

"More importantly," Ymir interjected, "She's a half-demon?" Armin nodded. 

"Yes and yes. She's half Succubus. And I think she's like, forty something. I can't remember. I'll ask her next time." 

"Well she's aged really fucking well." Jean stated as they watched her flirt with the man she had mentioned. "She looks like she's twenty." 

"Demon genes man. It's a pain in the ass if you inherit the appearance but life expectancy and skin elasticity is fantastic." 

"Wait a minute..." Ymir looked over to Jean. "We were supposed to take care of a Succubus in the area, obviously it's her. What do we do?" 

"She doesn't cause the harm that a regular Succubus does." Armin said, drawing their attention once more. "Being half demon is funky. Sometimes you inherit the physical aspect of your demon parent while your mind and soul are that of a human, or you inherit the body of a human and the mind and soul of a demon. Krista and I fall into the first category. Mine is super obvious but Succubui and Inccubui are very normal looking to begin with so she can enhance a certain hormone in her body that attracts others in a sexual way. But the most harm she can do with it is through blackmail cause she doesn't have the demon's soul, though she does gain energy from the energy from the reactions she causes. But even that isn’t harmful."

Ymir pursed her lips. "Okay. We'll let her go. But it pisses me off that we lost a good amount of money." 

 

After walking back through the city they finally made it back to Armin's apartment. He turned to face Ymir. 

"By the way, why didn't you tell us?" He asked. She blinked at him. 

"Tell you what?" 

"That you're into girls?" Jean and Ymir's eyes both popped. 

"I'm not." Armin grinned. 

"Really? Then how come Krista was able to pull you in? She's only half a Succubus, meaning she can only do that to people that are attracted to women."

"But I'm straight!" 

"Apparently you're about as straight as me." he replied, closing the door behind him. 

 

Ymir walked through town alone that evening, running errands and thinking about what Armin had said. She wondered why she hadn’t know before, or if he was really telling the truth. Then she reminded herself that he had been honest with her from the moment they met, showing her his wings, tail, and horns and explaining what he was. 

She sighed heavily, shifting the shopping bags so that they didn't dig into her fingers. 

Her only problem with her newfound sexuality was that she had found out after being flirted with by a forty some year old succubus. Why couldn't it have been someone her age? Of course Krista had been really adorable so she wasn't going to complain to much. 

She was wondering what other piercings the half demon had when she heard a scream from a nearby alley. She adjusted her bags and pulled her messenger bag closer, fingering the hilt of a machete just inside the flap. She looked down the alley and saw three large men attacking a small blond figure wearing fishnets. Sh frowned as the fingernails on one of the men turned to claws and he slashed down at her, leaving four deep cuts across her stomach. He then grabbed her by the throat and held her at eye level, which meant her feet were dangling two feet off the ground. 

"Listen to me, she-demon." The man growled as Ymir quietly slipped up behind her and Krista started kicking her legs in an attempt to make him let go. Ymir found an item she needed in her bag and his behind a dumpster. "You messed with us, and now there's no going back. One of our friends is cursed because of you." 

Krista's lips were beginning to turn blue, so Ymir decided to step in. She stood and walked up behind the men, her right sleeves rolled up to show a Celtic cross tattoo on her forearm signifying her status as a demon hunter. She pointed the pistol at the men, her finger resting on the safety.

"Hey," she called, the man in the middle dropped Krista as they all turned to her. He heard a cracking sound and Krista whimpered, curling into a ball and clutching at her ankle. 

"What do you want huntress?" The middle man asked. "We're taking care of the she-demon." The other two glared at her. 

"That's the thing," Ymir sighed, taking in Rene many black and green bruises and the deep lacerations covering Krista's body, "She's more human than not, so I'd appreciate it if you backed the fuck off." She replied with a forced smile. The middle man snarled at her.

"She is responsible for cursing one of-"

"Yeah, yeah. I heard. But I know that the only way she could have cursed him was to convince him to sleep with her." Ymir took a few steps closer. "So, either you back off and leave her alone, or I shoot." They all grinned malevolently at her. 

"Bullets cannot hurt-" she interrupted him by quickly turning off the safety and shooting him in the bicep. He howled in pain as the wound began to steam. 

"You really think I would leave the house without a gun and silver bullets?" She asked, somewhat amused. "Now beat it. And you'll be lucky if I don't call your alpha and let him know you're attacking people under my protection. I grew up with Reiner and he owes me a few favors." She smiled at them and they ditched, climbing up the fire escapes behind them.

She turned the safety back on and walked over to Krista. "Thank you." The shorter woman wheezed, rubbing her throat. 

"No problem." Ymir sighed. "I don't normally do this, but come with me, I'll help you get stitched up." Krista smiled at Ymir, who felt her stomach turn over. 

It took son maneuvering, but after a few minutes that had Krista wrapped up in Ymir's coat and she was piggy backing her all the way to the hunter's apartment. 

Once Ymir had gotten Krista comfortable on the couch, she turned to head for the kitchen to get her first aid kit. It took a few hours and more than a little bit of embarrassment on Ymir's part to stitch up all the lacerations. Many of them were in rather private places that Krista had no problems revealing. 

It was two the next morning before they had finally gotten splint in place on Krista's leg. They took a moment to drink some beers on the couch afterwards. Ymir did everything she could to pretend that her house guest was wearing more than just an old tattered throw.

But it was really hard to forget, especially since her question about piercings had very awkwardly been answered. 

"You know," Krista said breathily, "There is something that we can do to that'll help the healing process." Ymir quirked an eyebrow. 

"Well, if it helps them in up for giving it a shot." Krista smiled, dropped the throw and pulled Ymir in for a long kiss. Krista pulled away for a moment to smiled and awkwardly straddle Ymir. 

"Just tell me if you get uncomfortable.” Krista breathed as a hand snuck up Ymir’s shirt. Ymir didn’t have time to reply because Krista had already gone in for another long kiss. 

Ymir’s last innocent thought was, “So that’s why Armin likes eren’s tongue piercing.”

 

Ymir walked into her apartment three months later and rolled her eyes. Krista was asleep, draped across the couch, her hand on her stomach, and she wasn’t wearing any clothes. she’d taken up a habit of greeting Ymir in this manner after their first night together, and she often walked in on more awkward situations than just her naked roommate. 

She’d once walked in on her succubus friend with some crazy weird toys, and Eren, who’d been accompanying her had just turned straight around and walked off. 

Ymir had been late getting home, so of course Krista was asleep after a four hour traffic delay. 

She let her gear fall to the floor and picked up the throw to drape over Krista so she didn’t get cold. She turned to walk off, but some fingers caught her back pocket and lightly tugged. Ymir looked down, and Krista smiled sleepily back up at her. 

“Welcome home.” she purred. Ymir smiled and leaned down to give her a kiss. 

“Hey, sorry I’m late.” she replied after breaking away. Krist played with her sweetheart’s hair and lightly tugged, and Ymir lay down next to her, wrapping Krista in her arms. Krista began to nuzzle Ymir’s neck. 

“At least you got home. That’s all that matters.” Krista replied, moving Ymir’s hand a little further down her back. “Now we can have fun.” Ymir laughed as Krista placed soft kisses down her neck. 

She looked down while Krista went to work on the buttons of her flannel and lightly touched the sutures on Krista’s lower back. Her wounds from her encounter with the werewolves were healing way slower than they should have, especially with the energy that she gained from “having fun” every few nights. But that only worked for regular cuts. These had been made by werewolf claws, and since the demon blood counteracted the were curse, the remaining werewolf virus made healing a very slow progress. 

Krista’s lips moved to Ymir’s collarbone and the thoughts went away. 

 

A few hours later found then cuddled together on the bed and tangled in the sheets. 

“Ymir,” Krista said after a few moments, “You know that I’m not just with you for healing anymore, right?” she asked. Ymir smiled softly down at her. 

“Yeah, I know.” Krista smiled back and cuddled closer. 

“I love you, Ymir.” she said reverently. Ymir kissed her forehead. 

“I love you too, Krista.” 

They fell asleep with smiles on their faces.


End file.
